


Dorm Room Intruder

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, F/M, Kink Meme, Non Consensual, Porn, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina helps Dan out in a time of need he's not aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Room Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysamuelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skysamuelle).



> Based on the gossipgirlanon prompt: She slid in his bedroom one night ands he believes he is dreaming. Begging.

“Hi, my friend Daniel Humphrey accidentally caught his shirt in his door and left his key in his room. He called me and asked if I could get a spare room key since he can’t ask his roommate to come to his dorm room—he’s attending a very important rush meeting he can’t get out of."

“What’s his room number?” the resident advisor asked Georgina.

“324 A.”

Without a second thought Dan’s resident advisor gave Georgina a spare room key. “Bring this key back as soon as Dan finds his room key, okay?”

“Thank you very much.”

With that Georgina walked upstairs to Dan’s room.

***

She heard him begging, or so she thought.

Georgina was walking to Dan’s room to have what she hoped he would think was a friendly chat with him. As soon as Georgina walked to Dan’s dorm room, she heard Dan moaning. Georgina put her ear to the door and listened.

“Georgina…please…please…”

Georgina opened the door. Dan was asleep on his dorm bed, writhing. A bulge was forming in his pants. For Dan, it was a start to a wet dream.

Georgina entered the dorm room as quietly as she could. She cracked the door enough to tiptoe in, shut the door slowly, and locked the door. She tiptoed onto Dan’s bed, sliding the key into her front right jean pocket. She straddled Dan’s legs.

In his sleep Dan looked anguished, as if he was on the threshold of cumming.

“Georgina…please…Georgina…”

Georgina unzipped Dan’s pants and pushed them down slowly. Once Georgina was satisfied at how far down Dan’s pants were she pushed down his boxers, exposing his half-erect cock.

Georgina slowly kissed the lower, erect part of Dan’s shaft all over. She fondled his balls with her right hand. She moved on to kissing the non-erect part of Dan’s cock. Still rolling his balls in her hand, Georgina started licking Dan’s cock all over, her saliva glistening on his cock. Dan began to groan; he stopped begging for Georgina in his sleep. His cock grew harder and harder.

Once Dan’s cock was hard, Georgina took the head of Dan’s cock in her mouth. She licked it briefly before she began to suck it. With every suck she took in more of Dan’s cock. When Georgina couldn’t take any more of Dan’s cock in her mouth, she wrapped her left hand around his shaft, gradually stroking him faster and faster. She also sucked Dan’s cock faster.

Dan, who was still asleep, rocked back and forth in his bed as Georgina fondled his balls and sucked and stroked his shaft. His moaning grew louder and louder. Georgina felt Dan’s balls tense up in her hand. She knew he was getting ready to cum. Georgina let Dan’s balls go. She covered the head of Dan’s cock with her mouth and continued stroking.

Dan let out a final grunt. His cum shot inside Georgina’s mouth. She let Dan blow his entire load into his mouth. Slowly she swallowed the cum until her mouth was empty. By then Dan had fallen back into a deeper sleep.

Georgina chuckled as she slid Dan’s boxer shorts and jeans back over his legs. She quietly left Dan’s dorm room. She didn’t need to talk to Dan any more that day.


End file.
